


My assassin and me

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to categorize this, maybe..., short story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	My assassin and me

I stalked him since I first saw him and, one day, I saw him killing someone. And, that day, he noticed me. He was the love of my life, so I will always remember. The way he ripped off my heart, and how his face changed while my life was extinguishing.

Now I’m linked to him. He doesn’t know it, he can’t see me. I’m just a ghost. I see how he tries to end the pain of killing me with killing other people. But he can’t forget about me. I knew when I got linked to him that he fell in love with me a long ago, like I did. I love him, and I will always do.

Today is the day. The day we wil meet again. He was captured and sentenced to death. A serial killer, tortured by the memory of one of his victims. And his last one was too similar to me. That’s why he got captured.

Just a few seconds, and we will be together, forever.


End file.
